


Firsts

by sweetxtangerine



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetxtangerine/pseuds/sweetxtangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, man, I’m not trying to be weird-” Usnavi says, “I just- Give me a moment to process this, yeah?”<br/>Benny bites his lip and nods.<br/>“So you--confident, smooth-talking, handsome-as-hell Benny--have never, not once, had sex with another person?”<br/>“That’s right.”</p>
<p>In which Benny is a virgin and Usnavi is his first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyGirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyGirl17/gifts).



> Based on convos with tumblr user @sintheheights

Benny is pressed up against the wall of Usnavi’s place, head tilted back and moaning slightly as Usnavi runs his tongue from his earlobe to his shoulder.

After years of narrow misses and unspoken truths and failed relationships with other people, they’ve finally gotten here and it’s  _ good _ . Benny took a chance at the club after a long week and a few shots and it paid off and Usnavi called them a cab. Benny breathes out a moan as Usnavi works on unbuttoning his shirt and trailing kisses down his chest. He throws Benny’s shirt aside and pulls his own off, too.

He grabs Benny by the back of the neck and kisses him again, deeply, grinding against him, relishing the feeling of their cocks pressed against one another through their jeans. Loves that he can feel Benny respond to him.

They part for a moment and Usnavi keeps rubbing up on Benny, nibbles on his earlobe and then breathes out, hotly.

“So, what do you like?”

Benny smiles shyly and blushes, actually  _ blushes _ . He can’t believe it. Usnavi has never seen him look embarrassed. He’s never seen him look anything other than smooth and collected, except for the few times he’s been angry or upset.

Not embarrassed, though. Never embarrassed.

Visuals flash through his mind. Is Benny into some kinky shit? Does he want to tie Usnavi up and gag him? Have him put on lingerie and dance for him? Call him daddy? Usnavi grins. Do your worst, Benny. Well, maybe not _worst_ , Usnavi thinks, editing his own imagination, _please_ _don’t ask me to piss on you. I’m just not into it._

Getting tied up tho? He ruts up against Benny, savouring the feeling.

“It’s okay,” he says, taking a moment to suck a bruise into Benny’s collarbone, trailing his hand down Benny’s chest, “It’s not like this is your  _ first time _ , you can tell me.”

Benny pulls back a little and shrugs, blushing deeper.

“Actually… it is. The first time.”

Usnavi stares at him.

“My first time.”

Usnavi blinks. “With a man?”

“No, Usnavi.”

“Wait.” 

Usnavi takes a step back.

“ _ Usnavi _ .”

“So you’re..?”

“A virgin, yes.”

Usnavi is silent for another moment, taking it in.

“Hey, can you please not be weird about this?” Benny’s staring at him, brow knit, looking more self conscious than Usnavi has ever seen him before.

Something clicks and Usnavi realises how unsettling this must be, to tell your partner something like this and just be stared at dumbly, so he grabs Benny by the shoulders and rubs reassuring circles with his thumbs.

“Sorry, man, I’m not trying to be weird-” Usnavi says, “I just- Give me a moment to process this, yeah?”

Benny bites his lip and nods.

“So you--confident, smooth-talking, handsome-as-hell Benny--have never, not once, had sex with another person?”

“That’s right.”

Another pause.

“...How?” Usnavi asks, and he’s trying not to be rude, he’s really not. It’s just. This is  _ Benny _ , a beautiful vision of a man who is so much more confident and collected than Usnavi will ever be.

“I just haven’t had the opportunity.” Benny shrugs. “I mean, I got close a couple times but I just wasn’t feeling it.”

Usnavi nods, trying to take this new piece of knowledge in.

“I’ve not been actively avoiding it, or abstaining or trying to stay pure or anything,” Benny laughs, “It just. It hasn’t happened.”

Usnavi nods. Evaluates.

“Do you want to do this? I don’t want you to feel pressured at all, babe.”

Benny smiles. 

“I want you to be my first, Usnavi.”

The breath catches in Usnavi’s throat because  _ what an offer. _ He’s the one who gets to do this, gets to take Benny apart.

Usnavi can feel his face grow hot and his blood run south. Benny reaches out and traces a thumb over Usnavi’s lip before kissing him gently and Usnavi kisses back roughly, biting at his lip and dipping his tongue along his teeth. Benny lets out a delicious moan in response and lets Usnavi guide him to the sofa.

“I’m gonna make this so good for you, babe,” Usnavi growls as he drops to his knees, undoing the fly on Benny’s pants.

“Yeah?” Benny whispers, breathless, and a little bit uncertain.

“Yeah,” Usnavi stands up again for a moment and kisses him, “And if you want to stop at all, at any point, just say the word and I’ll stop. Or even just slow down, yeah?”

Benny nods.

Usnavi drops back to his knees and looks up. “And don’t hesitate to let me know if something feels particularly good, okay?”

“Mhmm.”

Usnavi can feel Benny quiver a little in excitement as he slides his pants down. He rubs his mouth along Benny’s cock through the fabric of his boxers before pushing them down and freeing his erection.

“Dios mio, Benny,” Usanvi breathes out, half stunned.

Benny’s cock is huge.

Like, really huge.

Usanvi’s jaw is already aching just looking at it.

It’s a challenge he wants to work up to but there’s something he wants to do before he blows him.

“Hey, Benny, I’m gonna blow you in a minute but first,” he says, an idea grabbing him suddenly, “Let's go to the bedroom.”

Their hands are all over one another groping each other, kissing messily as they move to the next room.

“Get on the bed.”

Benny does, he backs up onto the pillows and Usnavi takes in what he sees. Benny, completely naked, dark hair on his arms and legs and chest and a trail leading down to his beautiful hard cock.

“Can I rim you?” He asks, and Benny’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Um, sure. I mean, yeah.”

“Okay, so I’m assuming you’ve never experienced this before, right?”

“Nope.”

Usnavi grins.

“So, it’ll probably feel a little weird at first, so just let me know if you need me to stop or if you don’t like it, okay?”

“Sure thing.”

“Okay, get onto your hands and knees,” Usnavi says, and Benny rolls over and positions himself.

Usanvi gets to work. He rubs a thumb along Benny’s hole and then flicks his tongue along it, feeling Benny shudder involuntarily against him.   
“You okay, babe?” Usnavi asks and Benny murmurs in the affirmative.

He grips the sheets as Usnavi gets to work. It does feel weird at first, but not bad per say. Just,  _ different. _

Usnavi drags his tongue along Benny’s hole slowly, letting Benny savour the sensation. Then he drags his tongue along again, quicker this time. Draws it in circles along the sensitive skin, draws back a moment, and then Benny can feel Usnavi’s thumb lightly brush against his hole again and he bucks up into the sensation. It's definitely different, feeling another person work him like this. He sighs as Usnavi’s tongue starts dipping into him now and decides it's definitely a good weird.

As Benny moans, Usnavi becomes more frantic, grabs onto his hips hard enough Benny wonders if he’s going to have marks when they're done and dips his head back down and fucks him with his tongue. He mostly has a set rhythm but occasionally swirls around his hole and after only a few minutes Benny is gone. It's good, so good, and it's Usnavi after all this time.

He’s shouting Usnavi’s name, he realises, and reality is replaced with a white heat clouding his vision, easier to focus on than the bedroom. It’s too much. He vaguely notices that Usnavi is pumping two fingers in and out his ass now and he jolts as Usnavi’s fingertips brush against his prostate.

It's so good. He’s so fucking hard.

And then it stops.

He was built up so far but now Usnavi has flipped him onto his back and is staring at him and he’s beautiful. 

“Was that okay?” Usnavi asks.

“Shit, ‘Navi,” Benny groans and he's mad at how aroused his own voice sounds, “That was so good. Why’d you stop?”

Usnavi smiles, teeth glinting. 

“You’ve been doing so good for me, babe,” Usnavi all but moans the words, “I just wanna blow you now.”

Benny’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Okay, lil’ homie.”

Usnavi snorts and rolls his eyes, but he’s also grinning. He slides back off the bed onto the floor and situates himself on his knees. He grabs Benny’s hands and pulls until Benny is standing in front of him and he feels so exposed, stood naked and hard, practically  _ dripping _ with precome in front of his best friend.

And Usnavi is looking up at him reverently. 

“God, I’ve wanted to do this for so long, Benny.”

Benny tips his head back and tries to focus on the ceiling, on a light fixture, on something other than how good Usnavi looks down on his knees in front of him because he  _ really _ doesn’t want to come just from Usnavi talking dirty to him.

Usnavi grabs him by the hips and trails kisses down his stomach. He looks back up at Benny.

“I don’t mind if you guide me by my hair or something. If I do something that you like you can hold me there or if I do something that’s too much, you can pull me off.”

“Okay, babe,” Benny agrees, and laces his fingers into Usnavi’s hair, and this is obviously a  _ thing _ for Usnavi, Benny can tell by the way he moans, and then Usnavi dips his head down to swirl around the tip of Benny’s cock.

Benny gasps and tightens his grip and Usnavi loves it.

Usnavi wraps one hand around the base of Benny’s cock and the other grips his thigh. He strokes him as he focuses on the tip, licking the slit, swirling just past the head, sucking gently, pulling off with a pop for effect, and going straight back down again.

After a minute he goes further so Benny’s head is near the back of his throat and Benny moans loudly, uninhibited. It’s so fucking nice and instinctively he thrusts into Usnavi’s mouth and Usnavi gags a little and Benny pulls back fast.

“Shit, was that too much?” Benny asks, suddenly concerned.

Usnavi shakes his head and smiles, reassuring. “Nah, babe, I just wasn’t expecting it. I’ll be ready this time, though. Move all you want.”

Benny nods. 

Usnavi swirls his tongue around the head again and then slowly works down further. Goes up and down, quickly, the head only touching the back of his throat (he still has his entire fist on the base of Benny’s cock, too, Jesus), and delights in the moans and gasps Benny is making.

Usnavi moans, too, knowing how good the vibrations will feel, and then he relaxes his throat and swallows him down to the base.

“Shit!” Benny shouts, “Shit, oh my god, how do you  _ do _ that?!”

Usnavi pulls back, grins, and then swallows all the way down again, back and forth, over and over again. He pulls off for air for a moment and then grabs one of Benny’s hands, laces it back into his hair, and lets Benny guide him back onto his cock.

He thrusts tentatively into Usnavi’s mouth, seeing how deep he can take when it’s not Usnavi controlling the pace, and Usnavi lets him. His jaw is lax, his tongue pressing against Benny’s cock, and his throat is relaxed.

Benny pushes in till his balls are pressed up against Usnavi’s chin, gasps, pulls out, and slides in again.

Usnavi looks up at him with wide eyes and beautiful lashes and nods as if to encourage him and that’s all Benny needs.

He grabs Usnavi by the hair and pulls him down his cock, fucking into his throat until Usnavi is spluttering and choking and then pulls him back off. 

Usnavi takes the moment to gasp for air and Benny waits.

“Is that too much?” he asks, suddenly concerned as Usnavi pants.

“Nah,” Usnavi says between breaths, “I like it when you’re rough with me. Just remember to let me pull off every once in awhile ‘cause I still need to breathe.”

Benny snorts. “I’ll remember that. You good to keep going?”

Usnavi looks up at Benny and opens his mouth.

A shiver runs down his spine at the depravity of the scene in front of him, Usnavi on his knees, long lashes damp, eyes wide, jaw open to be fucked, whining a little at the lack of contact.

He slides his cock back into Usnavi’s mouth and goes for it, fucking him determinedly. Usnavi moans around each thrust, the vibrations overwhelming, and he’s going so fast and then suddenly he feels the sensation build into white heat and he chases it.

“Shit, Usnavi, I’m gonna come-” he stammers out, and it could be a shout or a whisper but he’s too far gone to care. He pulls Usnavi off him but Usnavi stays on his knees, strokes his length, tilts his head back and opens his mouth and presses his tongue to the head of Benny’s cock and Benny comes immediately with a shout, spilling onto Usnavi’s face, in his mouth and down his chin.

Usnavi swallows, loudly, and grins. Benny takes it in, how wrecked Usnavi looks. How wrecked he feels. He’s positively glowing and he takes Usnavi’s hand and pulls them both onto the bed. 

Usnavi kisses him deeply.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come so soon,” Benny rambles, and Usnavi loves seeing Benny ramble because it’s so different and so  _ cute _ .

“It’s ok, babe,” Usnavi strokes his fingers across Benny’s cheek. “I mean, I know I’m a pro at giving head,  _ sooo _ -”

Benny laughs and kisses him again. “You were so good. Can you give me, like, fifteen- maybe twenty minutes? I wanna keep going but I’m just a little worn from that.”

Usnavi winks. “Sure thing! You sure you wanna keep going? No pressure.”

“I’m sure.” Benny smiles. “And I don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”

Usnavi  _ is _ still very hard, and release would be nice. He’s willing to wait though if it means taking Benny apart first.

“Okay,” Usnavi nods, “I’m gonna get you some water and then I’ll be right back. Gimme a sec.”

He bounces up and comes back a minute later, taking a sip of the glass of water in his hand and then passing the glass to Benny. 

“Give me five minutes, I’m just gonna wash my face and grab a couple things.”

“Okay babe.”

Usnavi goes to the bathroom and scrubs his face. As much as he loves the feeling of being marked, he doesn’t love trying to get dried come out of his facial hair.

A couple of minutes later he returns with a clean face, lube, and condoms.

Benny eyes him up. Looks at what he has in his hands.

“You wanna fuck me, babe?” He asks, a glint in his eyes.

Usnavi smiles. “I do, but not tonight,” he sets the items on the bedside table and starts unbuttoning his pants, “We can work up to that. Right now, I was wondering, would you let me ride you?”

Benny stares at him, wide eyed. A beat.

“God, yes.”

Usnavi grins.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” Benny growls, kneeling in front of Usnavi and helping pull his pants off. His cock is tenting in his boxers and Benny mouths it before standing back up to kiss Usnavi deeply, harsh and passionate. Revels in the feeling of Usnavi’s hard cock pressed up against his leg with only a thin layer of fabric between them. Benny can feel his own cock twitch, knows he’ll be able to get hard again soon. Usnavi gasps into Benny’s mouth and Benny kisses him again, tenderly now. He savours the feeling of it, the taste.

They kiss for a while and then Benny breaks away. Usnavi bites his lip and stares up at him.

“Usnavi, I wanna fuck you now,” Benny says, and Usnavi laughs.

“Okay, babe. Get on the bed.”

Benny does, he crawls back to rest against the headboard and watches as Usnavi smirks, pulls off his boxers.

“Do you want me to, um… prepare you?” Benny asks, suddenly uncertain. He knows how it’s meant to work, he just hasn’t done it before.

“Nah, tonight’s about you,” Usnavi smiles, “All you have to do is sit back and watch.”

He can do that. God, can he do that.

Usnavi grabs the lube, situates himself at the foot of his bed and dribbles it over two of his fingers. He positions himself to make sure Benny can see and starts circling his fingers around his hole. Presses his middle finger into himself up to the knuckle and lets out an obscene moan. Then he pulls out and pushes a second finger in and starts scissoring them a little, opening himself up.

“God,” Usnavi moans, “Your cock is so huge I can’t wait, it’s gonna be so good, Benny, I can’t imagine how good you’ll feel.”

Benny’s mouth is agape, this is all so filthy and so damn good. And it’s Usnavi. This is actually happening and it’s with Usnavi and it’s already so, so nice.

Usnavi is fucking himself with three fingers now, vigorously. His moans are verging on whimpers and Benny loves the way he can see Usnavi react, jolting a little as he brushes his prostate.

After what seems an eternity (but is, in reality, probably only a few minutes), Usnavi crawls up to straddle Benny and kisses him sweetly. 

“You ready?” Usnavi asks, and good god Benny is.

Usnavi passes him a condom and Benny fumbles with it for a moment, trying to emulate the smooth motion he’d seen in porn but forgets to pinch it at the tip and it sits too tight at the head. “It’s okay, babe,” Usnavi says kindly, handing him another. “There’s no rush.”

Impatient, Benny pulls off the first one and throws it aside and tries to stave off his frustration. He opens this one and rolls it on more slowly and it feels right, and Usnavi pours some lube into his hand and slicks up Benny’s length.

Usnavi straddles Benny and holds up his cock underneath him, rubbing himself against Benny’s cock. He presses gently, pushing the blunt head against his hole and lets out a moan as he slides down onto it. It’s slow, but he starts moving a little and Benny is staring at him like he had just handed him the world on a platter. 

Usnavi rocks back and forth and they’re both moaning.

“Benny, you feel so nice,” Usnavi chokes out.

“You look so good riding me, babe,” Benny whispers, “Yeah, just like that-”

Usnavi rearranges his legs a little and lifts himself up and slaps back down, loving the feeling of Benny’s balls pressed up against him.

“Fuck, ‘Navi, yeah! Bounce on me, god, yes-”

Usnavi picks up the pace, really does bounce on his cock, goes faster and rougher and it’s so nice, and Usnavi has found just the right angle to brush his prostate. It’s overwhelming. Especially after being so turned on for so long, seeing Benny like this, taking him apart, being his first, it’s too much.

“Shit,” Usnavi chokes out, “You feel so good, babe, I’m gonna come-”

Benny takes control now, pulls Usnavi down to face him and fucks into him, doing all the work. It’s delicious, the sound of their bodies slapping together, the lube and sweat sticky between them. He bites Usnavi’s shoulder and tastes salt and then pulls back and strokes his face.

“Yeah, ‘Navi, come for me. You look so beautiful, you feel so good, just come for me, babe.”

Usnavi comes with a groan, his spend sticky between both of them. Benny fucks him through it and then comes with a groan, too, and Usnavi can feel him pulsing inside him.

They stay like that for a moment, taking a second to catch their breath, and then Usnavi dismounts and rolls onto the bed next to him.

They’re both covered in sweat and come and lube and it’s disgusting and wonderful.

“I’m gonna-” Benny gestures to the condom on his softening cock, “I’ll be right back. You want a washcloth or something?”

Usnavi nods. Benny heads to the bathroom and Usnavi calls back to him, “Make sure not to flush it, just put throw it in the trash.”

Benny chuckles back. “I got it.”

He ends up taking a shower and comes back a few minutes later, clean, holding a washcloth for Usnavi. Usanvi takes it gladly and wipes himself clean.

Benny lays back next to him.

“I should probably wash these sheets.” Usnavi ponders, “They’re a bit… Sweaty.”

Benny snorts. “Well worth it.”

Usnavi rolls over to gaze at him. “So, did you enjoy? Was it a good first time?”

Benny smirks. 

“I can’t believe I’ve been missing out all this time.”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so glad you were my first.”

Usnavi smiles at him.

“So, we’re gonna be doing this again, right?” Benny jokes and Usnavi scoffs.

“Good luck trying to get me off your dick after this, babe,” he laughs, and snakes an arm around him.

They stay that way just holding each other. Finally. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this sin~


End file.
